


Opposite Sides

by major_nerdino



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blind!Eren, Carla dies, F/M, Fem!Eren, Fem!Eren Jaeger, Female Eren Jaeger - Freeform, German Eren, Violence, female eren - Freeform, french levi, non-binary hanji/hange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:54:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/major_nerdino/pseuds/major_nerdino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a child, Eren has always wanted to join the military forces so she could fight for her country. Luckily for her, that time had come sooner than she thought and she is soon on her way to the straining site.</p><p>Learning to cope with everything is a struggle, but she pulls through. Making friendships and enemies is just part of the fun, of course!</p><p>EDIT: I changed Eren's name back from Erin to Eren</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Mikasa

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for taking the time to read this! :D A few warnings though:
> 
> -Probably won't update as often as you'd all like me to  
> -They might be a bit short and crappy  
> -It might follow the manga a bit, but I'm not entirely sure...  
> -Blind Eren, in case you didn't read the tags
> 
> Thanks again! =^-^=

**Chapter One: Meeting Mikasa**

**Eren: Age Ten**

"Mama! The military is returning to Germany tomorrow and on their way back their base, they're stopping here! Could you take me to see them?" Carla smiled softly and replied a "yes", before turning back around to resume cooking dinner. "Thanks mama!" The older woman chuckled as she heard her daughter run to get ready for dinner.

"Eren! Don't run in the house!" Eren simply giggled boisterously and skipped into the bathroom. After hurriedly washing her hands, she ran down the stairs towards the dinner table. As she sat down, the front door to their little cottage opened and her ears pricked slightly as she heard her father's footsteps.

With quick reflexes, she dodged her father's tickle attack and giggled as she lunged onto his torso, hugging him tightly. "Papa, you're back!" Her smile quickly faded as she saw her father pick her up and put her on the ground again. "Papa? What's the matter?" He squatted next to her and placed his hands on her small shoulders.

"How would you like to come with me to see a patient today?" Eren's eyes couldn't have gotten any wider as she smiled widely. "There's a young boy there, about your age. Maybe you two could be friends?" Eren quickly switched to a disgusted face.

"Ew! Papa, boys are gross!"

"But what about me?" He pointed to himself and tried to hide a smile as his daughter's face turned thoughtful.

"You're not a boy! You're a man." Her eyes glimmered with happiness as her father chuckled and picked her up. "When are we leaving, Papa?" Grisha's smile didn't waver as he motioned to the steaming food laid upon the table.

"First, we dine!"

 

**Mikasa: Age Ten**

"Father, can I hold your gun?" The young boy's father chuckled and placed the heavy piece of weaponry into his son's hands as they continued the short trek home.

Once they arrived home, it was late and Mikasa's father knew Grisha would be there in a short while. He watched as Mikasa ran towards his mother with a giant grin on the small boy's face. He walked towards the shed to put away his gun and satchel. 

Mikasa finished helping his mother set the table and called his father in for dinner. As they all sat down at the small dining table, a knock sounded on the door. "Oh, that must be Mr. Jaeger! I'll get the door." As his father walked towards the door, he felt a sudden rush of worry flood his veins. He jumped up to chase after his father when he heard a loud thud and a croaky voice.

"Sorry to intrude, but I'll be borrowing your wife." He looked towards his mother and saw the fear flash through her eyes.

"Mikasa, go through the back door and run away. Please, run away. If they find your here they'll-" A loud cackle interrupted Mrs. Ackerman and he knew it was the man that had killed his father.

"Please excuse me ma'am, but would you please cooperate?" Her silver eyes turned a stony grey and she took the peeling knife that she had been using before, and held it in front of her as a weapon. The men eyed the knife with cruel gazes and Mikasa sprung into action. He snatched the knife from his mother's hands and ran at one of the men. Though he was to slow, and took a hard pounding to the head.

The last thing he heard before he blacked out was a cruel, vile and disgusting phrase that would never leave his head. "Lets have some fun first, aye boys?"

 

**Eren**

Her father took her hand in his and strode up to the door of the Ackerman's, gently rapping his fist onto the door. Strangely, the door swung open at the slightest touch, showing that it had not been locked. The lights were on in the small home and there was a blond man lying on his side with his eyes opened with terror. Grisha looked around and noticed the blood lacing the floor and walls. He bent down and slid the man's eyes closed, saddened by his friend's death. 

He turned to his daughter and pointed out the door. "Eren, I want you to wait at the base of the mountain for me while I go find someone to help us." He held out a sharp knife towards his daughter and gave her a warning. "In case anybody suspicious comes near you, I want you to use this knife to escape. Understood?" Eren nodded and took the knife, even though she wouldn't obey his wishes to stay still. In fact, as soon as he began walking down the gravelly road, she began walking around, trying to look for a clue that would lead her to the obviously missing mother and son that should've been in the cottage. 

As she reached deeper into the forest, she noticed a slight glowing in the near distance and started jogging towards it.  _It's the people who killed that man, isn't it? I bet it is!_ As she reached the cottage she took the knife out of the pocket in her dress and held it in her held, covering it by the long end of her sleeve. She quickly thought up a rash plan and sprung into action.

\--

The blond man heard a knock at the cottage door and stiffened, looking towards his boss for approval. As he opened the door, he looked down to see a short girl staring at him with tears in her eyes. "E-Excuse me... but I seem to have lost my papa in the woods." He gazed at his boss for a moments before squatting down to her height. 

"How about you come in for a bit and we'll wait till your papa comes to fi-" His sentence was cut short when a knife slashed his throat. The young girl stood in the doorway as the man fell to the floor and glared at the chubbier man sitting in the corner of the room. His eyes widened and he got up, ready to chase after her when she slammed the door shut. He huffed and opened the door, only to get stabbed in the cut by the girl, who was holding a broom with the knife tied to the end of it. 

The knife repeatedly stabbed into him until he finally died from blood loss and his heart was punctured. The young girl took note of this and jumped off him, taking the knife and untying it from the broom before rushing to the boy's side and cutting him free. "Lets get out of here! Follow me." 

Mikasa frowned as he remembered there was a third man. "W-Wait. There was a th-third man." Eren's eyes widened slightly and she turned her head to see an angry, muscled man approach her. He grabbed her by the neck and held her off the ground, strangling her slowly and painfully. Her eyes began to dull when she called out to Mikasa. 

"Fight!" His eyes widened.

"You must fight!" Eren's face was becoming a light shade of pinky-purple as she continued.

"If you win, you live! If you lose, you die!" The man continued to throttle Eren, her eyes dulling quicker and quicker.

"If you don't fight, you can't win!" Mikasa's body instantly stopped shaking and he had full control of himself as he remembered that he had seen this scene before. Over and over again.

His eyes hardened and he gripped the hilt of knife harder, then ran at the man, driving it straight through his back and into his heart.

\--

"Straight through his heart... these kids did this?" A military officer stared, shocked at the three dead perpetrators. Mikasa and Eren waited outside with Grisha as the officers left the scene. Once they had left, Grisha grabbed Eren and shook her roughly.

"What on earth did you think you were doing?! I told you to stay at the base of the mountain! But, because you did save Mikasa from a certain fate, I'll forgive you." He left the two to get his bag and Eren approached Mikasa.

"Are you cold? Here," she lifted her red scarf towards him and began to wrap it around his neck in a comforting way. "This'll help keep you warm." Mikasa gazed at her with soft eyes and tears dripped down his face.

"Thank you."

 

**Eren: A Month Later**

"Mikasa! Have you seen my cargo pants?" Eren yelled across the small house, feeling through her draws for the rough material.  
  
"Do you mean my cargo pants?" Her adopted brother, Mikasa asked as he arrived at her bedroom door in his khaki shorts and a loose shirt. Eren sighed and nodded reluctantly.  
  
"Yes Mika, your cargo pants." Her brother's eyes held humor in them as he reached behind his back and throws the green and brown pants towards his sister. She greedily took them and wiggled her legs into them.

Joining the pants, a light green shirt and a pair of black combat boots were worn by the boisterous girl. Her hair had been half tied up in a bun with her fringe left alone to hang loosely. She grabbed Mikasa's hand and raced down the stairs with him in tow.

"Eren! How many times do I have to tell you not to run? This house isn't as stable as it used to be. Be careful you crazy child." Eren laughed loudly as she strode into the kitchen and hugged her mother from behind.

"Oh mama, calm down! Now, what's for breakfast? Remember that you promised to take me to see the military service return today!" Carla shook her head gently and laughed softly.

"I remember Eren. Before breakfast, did you clean your room?"

"Yes mama!" Carla sighed and grabbed her daughter's ear, earning a yelp of pain from the green-eyed child.

"Your ear is red. Don't you lie to me, Eren Jaeger!" Mikasa hid a small snicker, took a plate of food from the table and began eating. Eren soon joined him and they were finished within minutes.

Carla smiled and walked towards the door, beckoning the children to follow her. Once they were on the porch, Carla held Eren and Mikasa close before kissing them on the head and telling them to be safe as she was too busy to go with them.

The two kids ran towards where the crowd was forming and Mikasa stood on a few boxes to see over the adults' heads. Eren listened to their heavy footsteps pound against the dry dirt with admiration. But upon hearing their saddened and repressed murmurs, her empathy grew.

\--

As she and Mikasa walked home, her inspiration to become a military officer had skyrocketed. She was more determined than ever to join the soldiers in their battles.  _I will not let their deaths be in vain!_


	2. Starting Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter title basically sums up what happens in the chapter, but if any of you have picked up on what's going on with Eren, then that gets mentioned in this chapter as well. If you haven't . . . then enjoy~! ^^

**Chapter Two: Starting Training**

**Eren: Age Eighteen**

"-and don't forget to write whenever you have spare time! I want a daily report on what the boys are like in the military." Eren chuckled at her mother's incessant nagging.

 

"Mama, I'll write everyday; I promise! But just let me get through the door first. Love you mama." Her voice carried throughout the hallways she hurriedly exited the house. As she entered her truck, Eren watched as Carla broke down into tears at the entrance way. Her heart leapt into her throat and she fought to stay in her car.

 

"Go, go Eren, or you'll be late and Mikasa will be back from his morning jog!" Eren nodded at her mother's words and silently drove off. Flicking Bluetooth on, she plugged her phone in and played her most energizing playlist quietly, just in case she came upon a car coming her way.

 

Driving along the silent roads was boring and incredibly lonely.

\--

Pulling to a stop by the parking space, she hopped out of her truck and grabbed her dufflebag. She then jogged towards the truck that other trainees were loading into. She hopped in and sat near the edge of the back of the truck and waited as they drove to the military training camp.

 

Once they arrived, she hopped off and made her way slowly towards the recruitment tent. "Next!" She stepped into the tent and handed the man her papers. "Eren Jagger . . ." She bit back a groan of annoyance.

 

"It's Jaeger." He looked up and rolled his eyes. Eren's posture stiffened and she snatched the pack out of his hands along with her dufflebag from the floor. She left the tent and walked towards her designated squad space after remembering the number her mother had told her.

 

Hearing a loud yell for attention, she knew she was at the right place. "Alright maggots! You have ten seconds to find a bunk mate and then follow me to your cabins." Her instructor, a seemingly old man with a stone-cold voice, spoke loudly. Eren stood still as she noticed no other feminine voices. She tapped her captain on his shoulder, gaining his attention. "What is it cadet?!"

 

"Uh, well you see . . . there are no other girls in our group." Her voice shook slightly as she told him the situation. He halted completely and turned to stare at her. With a short glance as the group, he huffed.

 

"Join up with a boy then." He turned to face the rest of the group. "Hurry it up cadets! Training waits for nobody." Eren stared after him in horror. Bunk with a boy? Sure she'd slept in the same room as Mikasa but never the same bed! _'Oh god, oh god!'_  her thoughts were running a mile a minute when a small hand tentatively tapped her shoulder. She turned. A short boy was smiling shyly up at her.

 

He stuck out a hand and introduced himself, but dropped it when she didn't take it. "Hey there, I'm Armin Arlert! I was wondering if you'd like to bunk with me?" Eren's heart lurched at how damn adorable the boy sounded. She nodded happily and quickly followed after their captain with Armin jogging after her. "I'm Eren Jaeger by the way. Nice to meet you Armin!" She followed his footsteps as they jogged towards their designated cabin.

\--

As she put her dufflebag at the end of her shared top bunk, she felt many gazes from the guys behind her. Turning to their general vicinity, she smiled brightly and waved. "Hi, I'm Eren Jaeger. Pleased to meet all of you. I hope none of you mind me bunking in this cabin."

 

She got a lot of welcomes, but one in particular welcome shocked her. A bulky man; Reiner was his name. He so openly hugged her. Though she had to admit, hugging him brought a sense of calmness to her mind. It felt like he was a brother, and not a stranger. It felt nice, and she wanted to become friends with them all.

 

Her heart thudded against her ribcage violently as she hugged the brawny man. "Let's go get ready for our first training session!" Eren blushed and walked into a corner of the room with the pack, containing the training clothes and military outfit for when she gets shipped off to the battle grounds. She quickly stripped and put on the garments. After hearing the sound of footsteps exiting the room, she followed.

When they reached the site, she heard their captain's booming voice. "Marco Bodt!"

"Here!" Came his meek reply.

"Connie Springer!"

"Present."

As the captain's voice rattled on, Eren scuffled her feet until hand-to-hand combat training started. Her first partner was Jean Kirschtein. As the whistle blew, he threw the first punch and feeling his weight shifting and his breathing change .

"Good Jaeger! Keep up with her, Kirschtein." Eren heard his leg coming and jumped over it, letting Jean fall off balance so she could land a hit with her elbow onto his head; effectively knocking him to the ground with a thud. Once she heard the thud, she offered him a hand up.

"What're you doing? I'm over here dumbass!" She heard him holler, and knew people were staring. Standing up, she blushed and turned to the sound of his voice. Putting on a fake smile, she laughed it off.

"Oh yeah, sorry! Just a little tired from our fight I guess." But she knew everyone knew it was a lie, as she wasn't breathing heavily and her face was only flushed from the embarrassment.

"Okay, switch partners with the person on your left!" Eren heard Reiner's heavy footsteps before he even spoke a word and she launched herself at his legs, gaining speed as she got lower to the ground. Lifting her leg up slightly, she swept his legs out from under him and sighed as he came crashing down.

"What the fu-" He was cut off by the soft apology from Eren as her fist came into contact with his face. With a soft, yet sickening crack, she knew his nose was broken. Running a hand over her knuckles, she felt no torn skin or other injuries except the dull throb of her wrist.

A low groan was heard from Reiner as he made his way towards the medical unit. Hearing soft a light footsteps approach her from behind made her turn towards it. A gentle thud landed on her shoulder. She stifled a laugh and grabbed the offender in a headlock. "Soft punch, crappy form. I'm gonna take a guess and say Armin." Her muttering caused Armin's head to turn towards her.

 

**Armin: Age Nineteen**

As he watched her move, he noticed she didn't rely on her sight, but on her hearing.  _'Strange. Maybe there's something wrong with her eyesight.'_

He pulled on her arm and noticed how it took a slight moment longer than normal for her to turn to face him. "Eren, what colour are my eyes? People keep telling me that they're chocolate brown, but I think that they're more of a hazel colour." Armin noticed how her posture stiffened and her grip slackened.

"Oh, well . . . they look sort of in between I guess." Armin sighed. His theory was proving right. The comment about his eyes was obviously wrong as they were a bright blue mixing into midnight blue. He yanked on her arm so he could whisper in her ear subtly.

"Eren, do you have an issue with your sight?" He watched as her face contorted to shame and embarrassment. Her face was flushed and she nodded. With a deep breath, she began talking.

"I've been blind since the moment I was born." Armin froze at her words. _'_ _W_ _hat is she doing here if she can't see anything?!'_  Her answer stumped him slightly. "I've wanted to join the military for eight years now. I can't see, but I can hear extraordinarily well, so I use my hearing to get me places. Apparently there's a cure being made for my specific kind of blindness. But when they eventually finish it, it's bound to be expensive since it's taken so damn long to create." She gazed passed the boy with shimmering, yet dull green eyes. "I want to see the world, but as that isn't quite possible, I enlisted into the army not only to fight for our country, but so I can listen to the world speak."

 

**Eren**

A cheery voice sounded next to them and Armin wobbled off. "Hi there! I'm Marco Bodt, in the cabin next to yours. It's great to meet you." He held out a hand and Eren knew Armin was secretly watching while getting his ass handed to him. She smiled and . 

"I won't go so easy, Eren, even though you're a girl. So be prepared." He jokingly said.

\--

"Yeah, you should take your own advice and come prepared." Eren helped him up while laughing boisterously. After hearing the bell for dinner, she began following the others to the dining hall. 

"-and then he landed on his ass and got punched in the face!" Heads turned to her as the door swung closed. "Speak of the devil and she shall appear! Eren, over here!" Connie waved her over and she gladly took the serving of food before making her way over to them, careful to avoid any furniture and people on her way. 

"I was just telling them about what you did to Reiner and Jean. They both come from military families so I was a bit worried for you. But, seeing as you them down with little to no effort, my worrying has ceased." She smiled gently toward his direction and began eating her food slowly.

\--

Hearing the loud laughter from the boys, Eren hurriedly threw on her sleepwear. "-and then I said: are you sure you- Oh, hey Eren!" Reiner smiled and pulled her in for a hug. Eren pushed him away, but held him at an arm's length to examine his wounds. Grazing her fingertips of his cheeks and chest, she felt him stiffen. "Uh, what're you doing Eren?" Her touches ceased and she blushed.

"Sorry, I was just checking to see if you had any other sore spots that you won't tell me about." She smiled softly at him.

"He's got one sore spot; I think we all know that." Jean's voice was loud and clear in the silent room even though it was a mumble.

"What do you mean?" she turned back to Reiner, who unknown to her, was blushing, and gazed up at him curiously. "Are you hurt somewhere else? Do you need my help to bandage it?" 

Loud laughter sounded around the small room and Eren flinched violently before look at the others, confused. "What is it? Tell me!"

The boys looked amongst each other and Connie spoke up from next to Jean and Reiner. "He has a boner, Eren!" He cracked up laughing again, but soon stopped when he saw her confused face. "Don't tell me you don't know what a boner is." Eren flushed bright red.

"Of course I do!" The vibe in the room changed from happy to disbelieving and Eren pouted, knowing that none of them believed her. "Okay so I don't know what a "boner" is. It isn't that big of a deal, is it?" More disbelieving looks.

\--

After an hour or more of explaining to the unknowing girl, she finally understood what she had done. But only that though; she also knew everything that Carla should have told her years ago. "So yeah. Time for bed I guess. Sleep tight, Eren." With a wink, Connie got up and slipped into his shared bunk with Jean. Along with a hug from a now calmed down Reiner, a tall boy she hadn't heard speak yet whispered into her ear threateningly, or as threatening as the sweaty male could be.

"Stay away from Reiner."

A loud laugh resounded inside the cabin. "Bertl, I think everyone knows we're together other than the captains and instructors!" His voice lowered with a saddened undertone. "Remember what I said. You know what happens to gays around here." Eren placed a hand on their shoulders.

"I hope you guys don't get found out. I'd hate to lose you both. Even you  _Bertl._  I already consider you all to be my brothers so it'd be horrid to lose any of you." The boys' gazes softened and they got into bed.

"Goodnight guys." Eren's soft voice floated around the quiet room and landed on each boys' ears like a soft kiss.

"Night."

"Goodnight!"

"Sleep tight."

"Go to sleep Jaeger!" Jean replied, obviously annoyed.

"Shut up horseface!" Came Eren's heated reply. Laughter once again filled the small cabin.

"Why'd you call him horseface, Eren?" Connie asked curiously.

"He sounds like a," She yawned loudly, "horse, so he must look like one too." Silence consumed the cabin as Eren yawned and fell into a deep sleep, overtired from the training and excitement. As she fell into a slumber, the boys were left to mull over her confusing statement.

"What did she me-" Armin cut Connie off before he could finish his question.

"Let's all get some sleep, aye?" The group nodded and quickly followed Eren into a nice, deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so to clear things up with why Reiner got horny when Eren touched him even though he's dating Bertholdt: he's bisexual. So he will like both genders. Hope that's cleared up in case you got confused~ ^-^


	3. Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise? It came earlier than chapter 2 did ^^~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy~ and I hope you like the "fluffy" little moment that two special little people have at the end. :P

** Chapter Three: Surprises **

**Eren: Age Nineteen**

“Wake up maggots! Wake up! Today we ship you home before you get send out into the war zone!” Eren let out a groan as their instructor, Keith Shadis, began yelling at them. She heard Jean swearing a rainbow at him and she nimbly jumped down from her bunk, and then hopped into Reiner and Bertholdt’s bed.

“Reiner, Bertl. Wake up sleepy heads!” She gently tapped Bertholdt to get him up, and then proceeded to roughly shove Reiner out of the bed.

 He sat up with a start. “Huh? What on earth?” Eren giggled and stepped towards her bunk to grab her (Mikasa’s) cargo pants and a singlet with her combat boots. Tying her hair up into a messy bun, she then got dressed.

“Get up, get dressed. We’re going to our homes for the day before we depart to the base.” They all knew why they were allowed to go home; if they died, then their families would have seen them one last time.

Reiner was in a rush to get up, which ended in his body horizontal across the floor. Again. Eren let out a bark of laughter. “I’ll see you all tomorrow!” She got a few goodbyes and one neigh-like “fuck off” from her bestie, Jean.

With a huff, she approached the awaiting cargo trucks. "Ah, Jäger! Good to see you looking so healthy."Eren recognized the man’s voice and smiled childishly.

"Hey Hannes. Nice to see you again. Have you seen my parents lately? How are they?" Her voice lowered slightly. “How’s Mikasa? Has he forgiven me?" She heard him chuckle and growled softly as he messed up her hair.

"The last time I saw them all, they were fine. Mikasa isn't angry, just a little disappointed I guess. I mean you did leave without a word to him." She nodded.

"Will you take me to the parking area for the soldier's cars? I'll drive myself and race you home. Loser's a rotten egg!" The young woman giggled and ran towards his truck, knowing where he had parked it. She heard him unlock it and hopped into the passenger's side. "Hurry up, Hannes! Hurry up!"

"I'm not as young as I used to be Eren, calm down." She huffed, but soon enough they were driving towards the car park.

\--

After an hour or so of driving, Eren had beat Hannes by only a few minutes. As she waited for him by the edge of the northern side of the town, she heard loud, extremely loud noises. With a startled gasp, she recognized what the noises were. As a cadet, she was trained to understand the different noises of battle weaponry. Not only were people screaming, but her hometown, Shinganshina, was currently being bombed.

As she listened closer, she noticed that it was coming from the east, where her house was located. With a startled look of horror, she began sprinting through the familiar crowded streets.  _'When I turn this corner, mama, papa and Mikasa will all be fine. Our house will not have been touched.'_  She tried to self motivate herself, but when she heard her mother's desperate pleas for help, she knew something was terribly wrong. "Mama? What's wrong? What's happened?"

 

**Carla: Age Thirty-Seven**

As the older woman looked through the smoke, she saw a familiar pair of dull, green eyes approaching her slowly. "Eren . . . no! Eren get away from here!" She sighed in anger as her disobedient daughter continued to walk towards her. "Why can't you just do as I say for once?! Please!"

Her yelling was cut short as Eren crouched down slowly and felt around for the older woman. "Don't worry mama; I'll get you out of here." Carla grabbed her daughter and shook her roughly.

"Get out of-" She saw Hannes running towards them with wide, worried eyes, looking very out of breath. "Hannes, oh thank god-" She was once again interrupted, but this time by a bomb siren, signalling the next wave. Hannes took Carla's glare as a gaze to get out of there with her daughter; alive.

"Go."

 

**Eren**

The young girl was hoisted into a sturdy shoulder and the person, Hannes, began sprinting away as soon as her mother uttered that one word. "No! Mama, please no!  **STOP** **HANNES!** " Her loud screeches were drowned out as the bombs began dropping further away, but gradually made their way towards them. She fortunately, didn't have to watch her mother's tear-stained and fearful face as the last living memory of her.

Eren felt Hannes take a deep breath, about to speak when her elbow landed a sharp hit to his head. "Put me down, you weak bastard!" Hannes put her down and caught the fist she carelessly threw at him. With a choked up sob, she fell to her knees.

"Eren. . . I'm so sorry."

She held up a hand and bit down on her thumb to stop the sobs and in turn Hannes began crying softly. "Please don't cry. M-mama wouldn't have wanted that." She hastily wiped the tears from his wrinkled face as best she could and smiled gently.

When they reached Eren's truck, she heard Hannes take another deep breath in as he prepared to speak again, but Eren's whole demeanor had changed. Her body was rigid; her eyes even more dull and completely void of any emotions that normally would reside in them as she spoke. "I'll kill them all. Every. Last. One. Their blood will stain my hands." She felt Hannes freeze beside her.

"L-Let's go to the base a day early, yeah? It might give us both some time to cool down before you have to go off with your friends."

"Alright. Let's go." Her words were as cold as ice as they silently drove to the base. She knew Hannes knew her mother was gone and silently mourned with him.

\--

"Hannes? What're you doing here? And who's this?" The man pointed at Eren and she held back a growl.

"She wanted to come a day early to get used to everything before it became hectic!" His voice sounded fake as he laughed heartily and Eren cringed. The other man grunted and walked off. Eren took that as an opportunity to find her tent; with Hannes' help of course.

As he led the way, Eren couldn't help but feel the anger boiling in the pit of her stomach. She was so pissed at Hannes, but she knew why he did it. Better to save two out of three lives, rather than killing all three; right? When they arrived at her tent, she thanked him and placed her dufflebag to the side. As she felt around the room, she noticed that there were only two uncomfortable and thin mattresses lying on steel frames, with nothing else in them.

She got out of the tent and walked around, getting a feel for everything.  _(No pun intended)_

\--

She and her fellow 104th training squadron stood tall as their commanding officer talked them through their plan. They would go out as a large group and then split up and circle the French troupes, hopefully, effectively taking them all out. 

"Jaeger's squad, you'll be splitting off to the forest's edge. Understood? Once there, you'll spread yourselves along the tree line with 50 metres between yourselves." Her group nodded and saluted their commander, slamming their fists over their hearts and throwing their other arms behind their backs.

As their commander listed off the last of the group's positions, Eren fixated her mind onto her mother's death. "Alright soldiers mount up and set out into the beginning formation." Her ears perked up at his words and she hopped onto the horse that was waiting for her. Once she was atop it, she rode after their commander; following the hoof beats of the other horses.

They began galloping and she soon heard the loud scream of the signal flare and she knew that it was time for her to ride east. She turned her horse slightly and rode after her squad.

When they reached the edge of the forest, she followed Armin until he stopped, and then continued on until what she thought was 50 metres. She dismounted her horse to give it a rest, and tied it to a tree branch loosely. She then took her twin bayonets and stored them into her boots. Eren took her rifle and loaded it, then stepped under a tree, listening for any signs of abnormality. 

As she turned to go pet her horse, she heard an aberrant rustling within the tree branches and silently strode towards it. She squatted near the roots of a large tree and waited for any more human-like noises. She turned to walk out of the forest when she heard the sound of a zip cord and the whoosh of compressed gas around her. She turned around to face the noise but felt a body collide with her from behind. With a thud and a clatter, her body fell to the ground and her gun left her grasp.

Eren tried to get up but felt legs straddling her. "Ne pensez même pas d'essayer de s'échapper."  _(Don't even think about trying to escape)_  With a loud growl and an unexpected upwards hip thrust, she dislodged the female from her back, causing the woman to yelp loudly. She threw a hard punch to her face and listened as the woman's breathing faltered before evening out, showing that she had been knocked unconscious.

Eren got up and took out her bayonets. While training as a cadet, she had claimed the title of "best at hand-to-hand combat". As she listened, another two soldiers had rushed at her. With quick reflexes, she threw a blade at one of the French soldiers. After hearing a loud cry, she focused on the other, who was jumping around quite a bit. Eren growled and lashed out as the soldier ran towards her. After hearing a hiss, she knew that she had gotten them one way or another.

She once again listened carefully and heard a man speaking French to his comrades. "Auruo, Gunther. Prenez Petra retour à la base. Erd la garder à la baie jusqu'à ce que je peux passer à travers Hanji."  _(Auruo, Gunther. Take Petra back to base. Erd keep her at bay until I can get through to Hanji.)_

With a growl she realised that they were all up in the trees. "Get down here and figh-" With a grunt, she was interrupted by being grabbed in a headlock. She listened carefully as a thud sounded and slightly heavier footsteps approached them slowly.

"Erd, lier les mains avec elle." _(Erd, tie her hands together.)_  He gave her captor something along the lines of rope and felt her arms being yanked behind her. They were bound together tightly and she was shoved to the ground on her knees. As she felt a rough and calloused hand grab her chin, she angrily spat on them; or at least she hoped she did.

With the disgusted sounds he made, she felt victorious; even for only a split second before she felt a boot smashed into her face. Her cheek ached and she felt around her teeth, luckily not finding a gap. The brunette girl let out a yelp as a leg came into harsh contact with her gut. She wheezed and began hacking up blood. She spat the remains of blood onto the ground and grimaced.

With a rough touch, the abusive soldier grabbed her by the hair and pulled her towards him. "Ne crachez pas sur moi. Toujours. Encore." _(Don't spit on me. Ever. Again.)_ She didn't understand what he said, but she kind of got the gist of it.

 

**Levi: Age Twenty-Two**

That shitty little brat had had her fun, but Levi knew that he needed to get across to her that she could not disrespect him. After getting a satisfying, but curt nod from her, he stood up and dusted himself off. "Erd."

"Yes?" 

"I've contacted Hanji. They'll be at the far end of this forest." Levi pointed ahead of them and his subordinate nodded. "Carry the girl and try to keep up. If you're having any issues, tell me and we can slow down. Understood?" The blond man nodded and placed a closed fist over his heart.

"Understood Corporal!" With a nod, Levi shot his grappling hooks into a nearby tree and launched into the air. Without turning back, he knew Erd was following close behind. Until a loud shriek came from her mouth.

"Armin, Jean, Connie, Reiner, Bertholdt! Jemand helfen! Lassen Sie mich gehen Sie Bastard! Kader Jaeger!"  _(Armin, Jean, Connie, Reiner, Bertoldt! Help someone! Let me go bastard! Squad Jaeger!)_

The corporal's eyes widened from confusion and slight worry as he turned his head ever-so-slightly. "Shut her up. If that bitch makes any more sounds, she might attract more German bastards." He heard the girl cry out again but it was muffled with a cloth of some type. With a sigh of relief he continued east until they reached the helicopter flying low to the ground.

He hooked his hooks into the helicopter and launched himself into the metal machine.  _'She better not cause us any more trouble.'_  After sending three of his best subordinates back to the base, he had every right to splatter her brains all over the inside of the nice, clean helicopter.

"Bitch." He spat at her harshly after one last glare. Though she might not have understood what he had said, she shrunk away from him. _'G_ _ood. Maybe she can be of use when we get back. The base was looking a bit dirty when we left.'_


	4. Cleaning the "Club House"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy~

** Chapter Four: Cleaning the "Club House" **

**Eren: Age Nineteen**

"Chienne."  _(Bitch.)_ She flinched at his cold tone and shrunk back into the wall of the machine they were inside. She took note that her hands were still bound and the gag had not been removed yet either. She was concentrating on trying to shove the gag out of her mouth when she heard an excited squeal. 

"Oooh! Je nouvelle personne pour moi d'expérimenter sur! Comment excitant. Maintenant deary , quel est votre nom? Age? Préférence sexuelle? Hauteur? Poids? Oh oublie ça! Nous pouvons mesurer tout ça lorsque nous arriverons à mon laboratoire! Mais encore, les autres questions que je veux savoir les réponses à."  _(OOOH! A new person for me to experiment on! How exciting. Now deary, what's your name? Age? Sexual preference? Height? Weight? Oh never mind! We can measure all that stuff when we get to my lab! But still, the other questions I wanna know the answers to.)_ Eren felt very claustrophobic with the woman so close to her. She could feel her breath fanning her cheeks and she felt violated.

"I don't understand you." She blatantly told them even though she doubted that they could understand her either. With a sigh she was willing to just try and figure out an escape plan until they exited the what sounded like a helicopter.

That was until she heard a slightly rigid German accent. "You're a German then." It wasn't a question but a statement and she felt like something bad was going to happen to her. She knew the voice from just moments ago when that woman was screeching at her like a pelican.

"Is that such a bad thing?"

"Around here it is. Although, it does feel nice to have one of my own here with me. It's been so long since I've been able to speak fluently in my mother tongue! Ahhhh, it must be nice to not have to think about how to say a word in another language every day of your life."

Eren stopped talking for a moment and considered asking a risqué question. "Why am I here?"

The woman, who had been babbling about absolute nonsense stopped talking and sighed heavily. "Unfortunately, sweetheart, I can't tell you that. but I was hoping that you would answer some of my questions from before?"

Eren was reluctant but nodded her head anyway. "Sure." She was positive she heard uncomfortable comments from the Frenchmen around her. "Débile, vous ne devriez pas avoir dit cela."  _(Moron, you shouldn't have said that.)_ Definitely that angry man who had lead her capturing.

With an excited yelp, the crazed woman in front of her began firing question after question. "What's your sexuality? Sexual preference? Age? Name? Where do you live?"

"Those are all a bit personal." She felt the air around her turn colder.

"So you're not going to answer my questions then? Alright." Her tone was stoic, as if she needed answers to survive.

"W-Wait." She hesitated. Was she really willing to give out personal information to the enemy? She just wanted someone who she could at least hold a comfortable conversation with. But if the woman hated her guts that would be kind of hard to achieve. "I'll answer your questions. As long as they aren't too personal."

The room brightened and the cold atmosphere vanished as the woman began firing questions and Eren answering them to the best of her ability.

\--

She felt herself being yanked up by her hair and turned to bite the hand holding her. "Aïe! Qu'est-ce que la merde?!"  _(Ouch! What the fuck?!)_ She grinned mischievously and broke out into a sprint, heading outside the helicopter. She had made it only a short distance away when she was shoved to the ground and had her face shoved into the dirt.

"Morceau de merde. Essayer de faire fonctionner loin de moi et mon équipe."  _(Piece of shit. Trying to run away from me and my squad.)_ She growled and allowed herself to be led away from freedom and towards the French army base.

She turned and tried to locate the crazy woman she was speaking with earlier. "Hey, so where are you guys taking-" She was cut off when something sharp was injected into her neck.  _'A needle, of course.'_

\--

"Ugh, my head. What on earth?" As soon as she woke up, Eren was faced with metal bars and a concrete floor. She felt around the room and took notice of the chains that held her to the wall and the uncomfortable bed she was resting on. When her gaze lifted to the hallway outside her cell, she heard a familiar French voice and an unfamiliar French voice.

'That angry bastard.' Her mind was spinning as they spoke fluently, and angrily in French. "Est-ce la fille ou pas? Si il est pas elle, alors je vais tuer quelqu'un!"  _(Is this the girl or not? If it is not her, then I'll kill someone.)_ The familiar voice of the man that had captured her seemed both distressed and infuriated.

The other man replied much calmer. "Vous aurez à obtenir Hanji de lui demander son nom."  _(You'll have to get Hanji to ask her, her name.)_ She heard a "tch", and knew that the unfamiliar was walking away as his footsteps were much heavier than the other man's.

Only moments after the man had left, Eren knew that the crazy woman was running towards her. "Oh, darling! It's so nice to see you again! Anyway, I was wondering if you could possibly tell me your last name?" Eren turned to face her and gave her an odd look.

"Uh, well why do you need that information?"

"Just checking to see if you're who we need! Nothing too extravagant!"

Eren felt quite skeptical of the situation but knew it would probably be better to tell her. "Jaeger. My last name is Jaeger." She heard the excited squeal and rushed to cover her ears.  _'Jesus, that woman can screech.'_ "So why did you need that piece of information? And don't babble on about unrelated shit please."

A soft laugh resounded through the cell. "So you are the right girl. Welp, Eren  _Jaeger_ , we just needed to know if we got the right girl so we could use you as bait for Dr. Jaeger. We've been trying to get information out of him and so far we've been successful but as soon as a question about the army popped up, he went quiet. We were thinking that if we kidnapped his daughter and showed him a video of her being, ahem, spoken to, then he would freely answer our questions!"

The young brunette did not like the way that she spoke about her _"_ _being spoken to"_.

"I don't think that he'll care much." After Eren grew too old to follow her father around like a lost puppy, Grisha had completely severed their connection and Eren hadn't even known he was alive. She normally didn't want to have anything to do with that man, but when she found out that he was answering questions of the enemy, the young adult bristled. 

"Oh, darling, I think that he  _really_ cares. Refused to offer us any information about your precious German army. Of course that led to some extreme and painful measures, but I think once he knows that you're here with us his thoughts will change!" Even not being able to see, Eren could feel the dark aura surrounding the crazy woman.

"You are one insane woman. Rude as well. I mean, I don't even know your name!"

" _Woman?!_ " The word was spat with quite a lot of hatred and Eren flinched. "I don't consider myself female, nor male. The term I like to refer to is "non-binary". Please when speaking of me, use they/them pronouns. As for my name, well I'm Hanji Zoë! Nice to meet ya, again!" Their personality had changed so rapidly, Eren wondered if they were bipolar. "Well, since I've achieved my goal here, I'll just pop these bad boys on you and we can go!" They brought something out that the brunette deciphered as handcuffs from the clanking of chains against solid metal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the short chapter. I am kind of losing the will to write this that's why it took so long to even get this shitty thing out after two months.
> 
> Hopefully, after another chapter or two I'll feel like actually trying my hardest to write this!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this! ^^~


End file.
